New World
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Mereka kembali Reuni setelah Pertempuran selama ini melawan Zombie. Cinta, bukankah saatnya bercinta? RnR


**Resident Evil © CAPCOM**

Rated : T

Warning : OOC,OOT,Gaje,Lebay,dll.

Happy Reading and Riview, please?

It's my First Fanfict about Resident Evil.

Invite my BB's pin 208c977c

Mari kita saling Share~

Semoga Fanfict gaje saya disukai dan saya bisa bersemangat lagi untuk menulis Fanfict Resident Evil lebih banyak lagi.

Add my FB : Yola Ureh

.

.

_**New World**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**=Reunion=**_

.

.

Raccoon City, 23 November 2015.

ROAAAARRR  
Suara kebisingan kota membelah kesunyian malam. Kota mati yg menjadi pusat datangnya mayat hidup, kini telah dibangun kembali. Suara mesin-mesin berat memenuhi stiap sudut kota. Sehingga membuat suasana di kota mati itu mulai terasa ramai kembali. Dilain sisi, pengevakuasian terus dilakukan. Walau tak banyak yang selamat dari tragedi ini, tapi jumlah pengungsi yang akan menjadi penghuni baru kota ini terus berdatangan dari stiap pelosok dunia. Sehingga membuat satu2nya daerah yang sudah steril dari mayat hidup maupun T-Virus ini menjadi pusat perhatian dan harapan baru utk hidup bagi mereka yg bisa bertahan sampai titik penghabisan. Sekeliling kota dibentengi dgn tembok2 tebal yg sangat tinggi. Hanya ada 2 gerbang masuk ke kota. Yang mana terletak di bagian Utara dan Selatan. Setiap pendatang baru diseleksi dan disterilkan terlebih dahulu olh Agen2 yg bertugas menjaga di ke-2 sisi gerbang tersebut. Hal ini dilakukan agar tidak terjadi lagi Penularan T-Virus seperti dahulu.  
"Hi, i am Claire Redfield. And he is my brother, Chris Redfield. We came from Alaska. We are steril. You guys can check us." kata seorang gadis berambut merah sambil mengenalkan kakaknya kepada si Penjaga gerbang.  
"Oke. Wait a minute." si Penjaga gerbang pun memeriksa ke-2 kakak beradik Redfield dengan mesin pendeteksi.

NNNTTT!

"Allright. You are clean. Please come in."  
"Thanks."  
Setelah memastikan mereka berdua bersih dari virus yg mematikan itu, mereka pun dibolehkan masuk ke kota.

-WELCOME TO RACOON CITY-

Chris tersenyum ke adiknya dan merangkulnya sambil melangkah ke dalam kota.  
"Hei, Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hari ini akan tiba juga,"  
"Yeah, begitu juga denganku. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama bertarung dengan mayat hidup maupun organisasi2 brengsek itu, kita bisa menghirup nafas lega disini. Walaupun cuma kota ini yang tersisa di dunia, tapi sudah cukup untuk menjadi bekal hidup kita kedepannya."  
"Tsk. Jangan sok melankolìs."  
DUG  
"Argh.." Claire menyikut perut Chris, sehingga membuat pria itu melepaskan rangkulannya dan mengerang kesakitan. Yang menyikut hanya tersenyum dan melangkah duluan, meninggalkan si kakak yg terlihat konyol.  
"Excuse me,sir. Can i get some water?" tanya Claire kepada Agen pengurus data dan kehidupan baru pengungsi.  
"Sure. But you must to go there miss." si Agen menunjuk sebuah mansion yg terletak tidak jauh dari mereka.  
"Oh,allright." Claire pun pergi ke mansion itu.

Claire berjalan menuju mansion hendak mengambil minuman. Tapi ia dikejutkan oleh keberadaan 2 sosok yg begitu familiar didepannya sedang mengobrol begitu intim. Claire sedikit menyipitkan mata,  
"Leon?" Si pemilik nama menoleh. Begitu pun dgn lawan bicaranya.  
"Claire?" lirih Leon shock. Begitu pun gadis disebelahnya.  
"LEON! ANGELA! YOU ARE SAVED!" tutur Claire tertawa bahagia melihat ke-2 rekannya yg sudah lama tak berjumpa. Sebuah senyuman pun tersungging dari wajah Leon dan Angela.  
"Oh god. I though you were died. Oh damn good!" kata Angela terharu dan langsung memeluk Claire. Leon hanya tersenyum mengamati ke-2 gadis yang berpelukan melepas haru itu.  
"Um, i am sorry. But you were forgot about me, ladies." celetuk Leon merasa diabaikan. Sehingga membuat ke-2 gadis itu tertawa dan melepas pelukan mereka.  
"Leon."  
Claire memeluk erat pria bertubuh jangkung itu sambil memejamkan mata merasakan wangi tubuhnya yang tidak berubah dari dulu. Selalu memberi rasa nyaman dan kehangatan.  
"Long time no see, miss Red hair." bisik Leon sambil mengusap rambut Claire. Sehingga membuat gadis itu kembali tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya.  
"Oke. I am so happy to meet you again. But, i must to make a new Identitie and get some water there. So, see you later."  
"Allright. You're new here. After did it, you can come to our Apartment. This is the addrees." Leon memberi kartu namanya kepada Claire. Claire pun menerimanya dgn senang hati.  
"Oke. See u again. Bye!" Claire pun berlari ke dalam mansion. Leon yg melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli.  
Namun, tanpa disadarinya, senyum yg terukir diwajahnya itu telah membuat hati Angela teriris.  
"Kenapa kau tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan mata seperti itu?" batin Angela kecewa.

****

Apartmen Block B, No.138 Lantai 23. Ting Tong..  
KREK!  
"Hai." sapa Claire sambil tersenyum manis didepan Leon yang masih berdiri dibalik pintu.  
"Oh, Claire. Masuklah. Maaf kamarku begitu berantakan. Ini gara2 Ashley baru saja dari sini dan mengacak2 semuanya," kata Leon membawa Claire masuk ke Apartment-nya.  
"Um, Leon. No Problem. Aku sudah biasa dgn Berantakan. Jadi jangan sungkan." tutur Claire menenangkan Leon.  
"Yap, but.."  
"Hei, lebih baik kau makan stik buatan ku saja. Berhubung sudah lama tidak memasak, aku ingin kau mencobanya." potong Claire menyuapkan Stik di dalam box makanannya ke Leon. Sehingga membuat Leon mau tidak mau bungkam tidak bisa membantah.  
"Uhm, its tasty good. Aku tdk tahu kau bisa memasak."  
"Tentu saja. Kau kan hanya melihatku memakai senjata."  
Claire tertawa. Ia duduk disamping Leon.  
"Leon, "  
"Uhm?"  
"Are you dating with Angela?"  
"PHUUFTT!" Tiba-tiba Leon tersedak mendengarnya.  
Ia menatap Claire heran, Claire hanya menatapnya sayu. Menunggu jawabannya.

**TBC**

**Maaf untuk kata-kata yang belepotan, karena saya menulis pake Handphone ^^**


End file.
